Overstimulation
by ThatWritingHo
Summary: Saeyoung lives to please


Aye everyone hope you enjoy I'm going to go pray to God 707 now because good lord this is sinful!

.

"_Fucking hell_!"

The only coherent thoughts in your mind were curses as you came down from a blinding orgasm, panting hard as you lay limp and naked on the bed. Saeyoung's fingers were truly magic, never failing to leave you a stuttering mess. You lifted your head once your mind became clear, only to see your still fully clothed boyfriend retrieving a hitachi wand, butt plug, and lube from the bedside table. A light whimper left your mouth at the thought of more stimulation; he had already given you two orgasms with his fingers alone, and your clit was swollen and sensitive, throbbing from the abuse of his thumb.

A smirk tugged at Saeyoung's lips as he watched you struggle lightly with the bonds tying your wrists to the headboard, legs clamping shut in a feeble attempt to guard your aching pussy.

"You want me to stop already, baby? I know you can take more than that. Be a good girl and spread your legs for Daddy." He frowned lightly when you shook your head. "Don't make me repeat myself."

You reluctantly opened your legs at his threat, you knew what would happen if you disobeyed him; you shuddered lightly at the memory of him slapping your pussy unforgivingly then denying your orgasm, edging you until you were putty in his hands, begging him to let you cum.

A devilish smile crossed his face as he settled himself on his knees in front of your dripping cunt. You screwed your eyes shut in anticipation as you heard the bottle of lube open, gasping loudly as his slick fingers prodded at your tight hole.

"_Fuck_…" You moan out as his cool digits slip inside you, scissoring and pumping lightly to prep you for the plug. You whimper when he removes them all too soon, only to cry out at the feeling of the toy filing you. Saeyoung gave the base of the plug a light tap with his knuckles once it was all the way in, meeting your gaze with an evil glint in his eyes.

"Ready to play, babygirl?" His voice was deep and husky and sent a jolt of electricity straight to your clit. You were sure he could make you cum with his voice alone.

A sharp cry ripped from your throat as a harsh smack landed on your swollen folds. "You will answer when asked a question, slut."

"Y-yes Daddy. I'm sorry, sir."

The only answer you received was the hitachi pressed to your throbbing clit, turned on to max power.

"S-sh-shit.." Your hips rolled against the vibrations, desperate for more friction, more delicious pressure. Saeyoung took your cue, grinding it harder and starting small circles on your clit. You bit your bottom lip hard, trying to keep your wits amidst the overstimulation. You began to squirm, hands clenching and unclenching, wanting to ground yourself to something, anything as the vibrations pushed you over the edge. It was all too much; the pleasure and pain blurring lines and becoming intertwined. You wanted him to stop but needed it to continue; you couldn't take it but felt you would die if he stopped. Tears welled in your eyes as ecstasy finally took you and you screamed, eyes rolling back, hips thrusting up, legs quivering, pussy clenching around nothing; god, you fucking _needed_ his cock.

"Sae-Saeyoung, please, I-I need you inside me." You were a panting, stuttering mess as he switched off the toy, placing it on the nightstand. Golden eyes found yours and he laughed at you.

"No, not yet, baby. I'm not finished playing." Your eyes widened in fear and you whined. God, he was such a sadistic fuck…

But he knew you_ loved_ it.

Saeyoyng lifted your leg, propping you knee on his shoulder as he began placing open mouthed kisses to your upper thigh, which quickly melted into harsh sucking and bites as he marked your flesh with dark purple hickeys.

"Daddy, please, I can't cum anymore, please don't make me, _pleasepleaseplease_, I-" your pleas for mercy were cut short with a rough bite to your thigh and you cried out, he had definitely broken skin. Saeyoung stared up at you, eyes hard and a severe frown on his face.

"You don't get to decide when to stop. Daddy will tell you when we're finished. This is _my_ pussy, and I will do _whatever I please_ with it. Understand? If I want to finger you,_ I will_. If I want to tease you with a vibrator,_ I will_. If I want to eat you, _I will_. If I decide to put my cock in you,_ I will_, but you will have no say in the matter. You're my fucktoy,_ my little whore_, and I will do with and to you whatever I want."

His words stunned you with fear, yet sent a wave of desire coursing through your veins.

"Y-yes, sir, I'm sorry, please forgive me."

His expression softened, and he gently rubbed his thumb against your skin.

"Of course, baby. But do shut up before you make me get the gag. You know I love to hear those pretty moans."

With that he dipped his head, tongue flat, and delivered one strong lick from the bottom of your entrance to your clit, where he settled and began to suck.

A breathy moan fled from your lips as he continued his onslaught, Saeyoung's hot wet muscle swirling around your sensitive bundle of nerves which he held captive in his lips. He looked up at you, meeting your gaze as he pressed two fingers into you, curling them and finding your gspot in a matter of seconds. You writhed underneath him, tears spilling from your eyes, squirming and yanking at the restraints, simultaneously trying to pull away from the near painful stimulation and bucking your hips against his mouth and hand, chasing more pleasure. It was absolutely unbearable yet you needed _more_.

"Sae Sae Sae, Saeyoung, ohmygod, oh f-fuck,_ FUCK_!"

You could feel your orgasm approaching fast and hard as you continued to hump against his face, his fingers forcefully pushing into your wall as he sucked your swollen bud like it gave him life.

The pressure in your lower abdomen was building and building, each time you thought you would be pushed over the edge it just. _Kept_. _**Building**_. Your mind was going blank, all you could do was repeat his name like a mantra and sob from the unbearable pressure, delirious in the throws of your pleasure.

"**_SAEYOUNG_**" You shrieked as he nibbled on your clit and you came undone, muscles clenching and contracting tightly around his fingers as you felt yourself let go. This was the hardest you had ever cum, the orgasm making your entire body quiver as your thighs locked around his head like a vice, and you felt a gush come from your spasming cunt, mind going blank and vision white from the ecstasy of release. Your body was tingling all over, waves of pleasure radiating through your entire being as you tried to catch your breath.

Saeyoung sat up slowly once your thighs released their iron grip on his head and you wrenched open your eyes to look at him. He wore an expression of awe as he stared at you, his chest heaving with light pants, lips red and swollen, flaming hair tousled, his face, arm, and most of the bed soaking wet. You couldn't help the embarrassed blush that crept onto your cheeks; you had never squirted before, and now here you had, all over his face for that matter.

"…_fuck_." He groaned out, before quickly removing his shirt, wiping his face off as he did, followed by this pants and boxers in one go.

He positioned himself at your entrance and leaned over, supporting his weight on his forearms on either side of your head, his face inches from yours. Golden eyes bore into yours, brimming with a needy desire you had never seen on him before. "That… Was _amazing_. Can you do that again?"

"Um.. I'm not sure. That's the first time its happened." You gulped nervously at the excited glint in his eyes and the large, shit eating grin that took over his face. He rolled his hips lightly to tease the head of his cock over your still throbbing clit, drawing a whine from you as he laughed.

"Don't worry, babygirl. I'll **definitely** make that happen again."


End file.
